


A Christmas Present

by itsidhrenniel



Series: Them & I. | Billy Russo ft. Frank Castle [1]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Dom/sub, Double Dating, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsidhrenniel/pseuds/itsidhrenniel
Summary: If Santa wouldn't bring her presents, then she'd bring herself to Santa and take them.





	A Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carolinemoore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinemoore/gifts).



A thin mist left her lips as she exhaled through her mouth. Christmas Eve in New York meant snow, ice and below zero temperatures that she’d rather not experience. That one, however, she didn’t have much of a choice. Spending the night alone would’ve been pitiful and sad. Not even Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet could’ve been of help if she had to open the door and listen to another of those insufferable groups of carol singers on her own. If Santa wouldn’t bring her presents, then she’d bring herself to Santa and take them.

When the long walk was over and Santa’s house was right in front of her, it was then she let a wicked smile reclaim home on her lips. All trace of coldness had abandoned her, a wave of warmth and anticipation roamed free through her frame. It was snowing all around her, most of the pavement was covered on ice, but for her in that moment, it felt like Summer.

She walked up the stairs to the building, her hands grabbing the inside of her pockets in an attempt to contain her excitement. It didn’t work, of course. In that moment, nothing would’ve been able to calm her down. Work had kept her secluded in her office; while she was working she hadn’t noticed how much she needed to set loose, and when she found herself finished with it and a clear agenda ahead of her, her brain exploded, triggering each one of her thoughts, and actions, and even breaths, to keep her anxious for that moment. She would have call it hell, had she not know how to be relieved from it. Besides, the cure was something to look forward to.

Once she reached the door, she introduced the code and pushed it open after it had it recognised. Entering the hall, the door closed behind her and all noise from the outside was blocked; the cold alongside it. Her heels echoed in the place, she wondered if they had heard her from inside the apartment but after a second discarded the idea. Both the walls and the doors were so thick that no outside sound could be heard, nor did an inside sound ever leave the place.

One, two, three knocks. A couple of seconds passed before she heard someone walking to the door. Before it was open she heard a grunt; the tone alone was enough to tell her it was Frank, so she wasn’t surprised when he opened and smiled down at her.

She stood as tall as she could with a sweet smile on her lips that didn’t mask her desires at all - not that she intended to hide them. Her hands left her pockets as fast as a snail travels from one side of the road to the other, and not for one moment she broke eye contact. She tilted her head to the side and loosened the coat’s knot, then let the coat fall from her body to the floor to reveal the red lingerie set she was wearing.

Yes, it was dangerous to walk around New York like that, she had thought about it before she left the house, even she almost changed, but when she saw Frank’s pupils dilate as he took in her appearance, she knew it had been worth it.

Next thing she knew, she was inside the apartment and was being pushed against the table. Frank’s lips devoured her neck, although his hands didn’t move an inch from her hips as he kept her in place. His mouth moved up to her ear and he whispered:

“You can’t tease me like this and not being punished.” She trembled at his words.

She grabbed his face, not to force him to look at her because even if that would’ve been her intention she couldn’t have done it. Frank was so much stronger that, if he wanted, he could keep her still throughout the night and she wouldn’t have a chance to move. But he wanted her to move, to touch him. It was one of the things he had in common with Bill, the need to, somehow, feel connected to her. And he let her move his head, connect their lips and grab his hair as she pushed herself against him in an attempt to feel him even more, even though his clothes were an obstacle. She moaned, not the kind of moan that asked him for more but the one that told him that, if he didn’t take off his clothes then she’d burn them down. He let out a breathless chuckle as he took a step back to fulfill her wishes. First, his shirt reached the floor and she had to stop herself from scratching his skin; then, he took off his jeans and also his boxers, his dick standing tall and proud against his abdomen. Precum glistening around its head. She licked her lips, reaching out for him. Frank lifted her from the floor and sat her down the table, taking off her panties. He opened her legs, her womanhood was wet enough for him to add two fingers at one. She didn’t even need time to adjust, so he fingered her just like she liked it, hard and fast and good. This time she moaned out of pleasure.

“What a sight,” someone said from the side. She looked towards the door and saw Bill taking off his shoes. His jacket and tie had been discarded and laid on the floor.

She tried to speak but Frank was moving faster and all that left her mouth were moans. One after the other, sometimes so close together it sounded like a long one. She heard Bill laugh, from what she could see he and Frank were talking as Bill took off his clothes. No idea what the two were talking about, she tried to speak again when she felt the harsh impact of a palm against her inner thigh. The burning sensation shut her up and made her arch her back. That was Bill, no doubt. As dominant as Frank was, he never felt comfortable hitting her. Bill, on the other hand, he loved hurting her - and being hurt in return. He wouldn’t miss a chance. If she spoke out of turn, if she interrupted, or if he wanted her to behave, he’d spank or choke her until she had learnt her lesson. She loved every second of it.

If not for her moans, no one could tell Frank was fingering her and Bill was preparing to fuck her into oblivion. Their voices were controlled and cold and she remembered in that moment that for both of them it was hard to stop acting like soldiers even in the most intimate times.

“Mouth or cunt?” Bill asked as if he was asking Frank what he prefered for dinner (which he was, somehow). “Or should we take turns?”

Yes, she thought at time she let out a moan. Both Frank and Bill let out a laugh.

“I think she likes that idea, huh?” Bill taunted her, grabbing her hair and forcing her to look at him. He had that wicked smile that drove her insane. Their lips collapsed for a minute.

Frank’s fingers left her vagina, making her whine. She tried to grab his hand but he catched hers and tugged, forcing her on her feet. Bill caught her before she fell.

“I’ll take her mouth first,” Frank said and caressed her lips. “Let’s go to the bedroom because this fucking room is goddam cold.” He complained, walking towards the bedroom first.

Bill looked at her, letting out a soft laugh. Frank liked to complain about the stupidest things all the time, as if the room wasn’t going to heat up in a few minutes. He kissed her forehead and helped her into the room. When it came to Bill, he was sweet and soft before and after - sometimes even during, but that was rare, and wanted her to feel comfortable and safe - not that Frank didn’t, but he didn’t like to show it like Bill. Frank was closing the windows when she and Bill entered the room, it was unusual for someone to be around the neighbourhood, but with vigilantes roaming the streets at night he didn’t want to risk being seen. He had never said, but she knew it was more about Daredevil seeing him than another one of those stupid jocks jumping from one building to another.

She got in the bed, looking behind her, waiting for orders. Bill closed the door, Frank climbed in bed with her and started kissing her neck again. She bit down her lip, her vaginal lips were shaking, wanting to be touched, licked, bit. Frank could make her tremble with a look, he had that power over her. Bill liked to seem innocent until his fingers touched her skin, then he’d set her on fire. Frank took his time, Bill was fast but did it more times. Frank was shorter but his dick was thicker, whereas Bill was long and reached her soft spots with ease. Having the both of them completed her, and she wanted to believe she completed them too.

“On all fours, love.” Bill whispered in her ear.

She nodded, moving to the center of the bed and holding herself up on all fours. She licked her lips, eager to have Frank inside her mouth. Soon, she felt Bill slide in; he gave her a fast slap before grabbing her hips to keep her in place - and to prevent her from falling. He went slow at first, feeling the moment. He had been deprived for weeks, his work had also kept him in the office to the point if Frank didn’t bring him food he’d forget to eat. She wanted to be good for him, making him feel free and nice, so she clenched her insides and moved back a bit, enough to take the rest of him in and ensure he would feel welcomed. In another time he would’ve punished her for doing it without permission, but she knew he needed it.

Frank moved in front of her. Her mouth watered at the sight of him and right in that moment she wasn’t sure which end she liked better; her backside, where Bill was pounding inside her like a wild bull that had just been released, or her front, where Frank grabbed her hair, made her open her mouth and entered full in one swift movement. She hummed to avoid gagging, but her little trick was close to failing her. Bill’s strokes were short, hard and fast, meanwhile Frank was taking his time, feeling himself caressing her wet mouth.

During their encounters, she was the submissive one. Complied their rules and wishes, there was almost nothing she wouldn’t allow them to do. She wasn’t one for being dominant when in bed, she had enough of that in the office, therefore when she had the chance to relax and be pleasured, she couldn’t help but take the chance.

But that night that’s not what she wanted. That night, she wanted to return the favour. From appearing wearing nothing but lingerie, to teasing Frank. It all came down to that moment. In a second, she had grabbed Frank’s dick and was deep throating him. He had her hair in his fist, but he wasn’t in control at all and he knew it. She stroked him, her tongue moved from top to bottom and she swallowed when his tip was against her throat.

“Fuck,” Frank moaned and she smiled as her teeth graced his flesh.

On Bill’s side, she kept clenching her walls when he entered and made sure to give him the pressure he liked. His hands grabbed her hips so harsh there’d be marks in the morning. On the front, she took his dick out her mouth with a loud and wet pop. As her hand kept stroking him, massaging the tip to make him tremble, her mouth went south to his balls, blowing hot air on them. His hand loosened, letting some of her hair fall to her face. She bit down her lip to avoid laughing, she couldn’t help but smirk though. Took one on her mouth sucking as if it was her favourite lollipop. See, it wasn’t the moment to think about how the hell could his ball be so fucking big, but she did and wondered how he walked. Her mouth ended up sore after blowing him, but when she took his balls she couldn’t talk for hours. And damn, she fucking loved it. A small bite and she changed ball. With Bill holding her she used her free hand to fold the one she had just been sucking.

Frank was growing by the second and he wouldn’t stop trembling. He was so close that if he didn’t finish in that moment, she’d be surprised. She and Bill often took advantage of it when he started to act all tough and soldier-like. He’d become a mess and come undone.

“Ready?” She asked, looking up at him with innocent eyes. He nodded.

She bit down the flesh and he grunted out loud, her tongue went from them to the tip of his cock and sucked on it. One of her hands folded his balls and the other scratched his thigh.

And then, right as Bill slapped her ass with an inhumane strength, she took Frank’s dick deep on her mouth and felt his hot cum filling her up. She moaned, her nails left a trail of blood and redness behind as she scratched from his V-line to his knee. Cum was leaking out of her mouth, dripping from her chin down to the sheets. After she had sucked the soul out of him, Frank forced her to stop with a hiss and left the bed, going into the bathroom to clean himself. He couldn’t walk straight, but we can’t walk what we aren’t, can we?

She laughed and Bill pushed her on her back. She felt the cum that had fallen stick to her back and moaned softly. Her mouth was still filled up with Frank’s milk when Bill crashed his lips down to hers and had a taste. He pushed deep inside her and started thrusting even faster than before, grabbing her leg and positioning it against her shoulder. It took her breath away for a moment, but she soon adjusted to it and pleasure shot through her being. Bill, he looked so diabolical in such a moment, but she could see through it. He liked to have control because he never had control over his life. Being abandoned, harassed, ordered around. He hated it, Bill just wanted to let all of that go. She took his face in her hands, he looked at her and she smiled, moving up to kiss him.

“Together,” she whispered against his lips. He nodded, kissing her again.

She loved Frank and Frank loved her, Bill loved Frank and Frank loved him, but she and Bill. It was different, it was before and since forever, and forever too. No matter what happened, it was the two of them. And Frank, if he wanted.

Bill’s hand went to her clit while his lips worked on her neck and his cock reached her spot. It made her arch her back, her hands going to his back and scratching it. He liked to have her marks on him and she knew, and that night she’d do whatever he wanted to. She moaned so loud that not even the walls could keep the noise from leaving. When her hands left his back and moved to his hair, he circled her clit with more enthusiasm and thrusted one, two times, then cummed inside her. She screamed, back still arched, walls clenching around his cock. In that moment all of her worries and all of the stress left her, being replaced by pleasure and the magic of Christmas. A soft laugh escaped her lips.

Right, not the best moment to laugh but it was that or weeping, and she wasn’t about to cry.

The high was passing down, Bill kept working until it was too much for both of then and he stopped, falling besides her. He kissed her shoulder, then Frank came back from the bathroom with a towel for Bill and another one for her. Bill cleaned himself and then helped her - her legs still shaking. After, Bill threw the towels on the floor and laid down again, this time she also had Frank on the other side of her. Frank hugged her waist, whereas Bill, that even in that moment refused to be submissive, put his arm above Frank’s, cuddling them at the same time. She smiled, shaking her head at his little act and kissing his nose.

“Now, that was a good Christmas present, huh?” Bill chuckled.

Frank laughed against her shoulder and she laughed with him. A good present, indeed.


End file.
